Dans Mon Rêve, Je Vivrai
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: Heu, bin pas grand chose, c'est un mini poème sur la relation triste de Rei et Kai. t parce que c'est Shounenai. Pov de Reichan :P


Dans Mon Rêve, Je Vivrai

Depuis tant d'années

Depuis toutes ses tristes journées

Mes larmes n'ont cessées de couler

Chaque jour je continue d'espérer.

Pourquoi nous sommes nous laissés?

Pourquoi s'être abandonnés?

Pourquoi être parti dans ses vallées?

Pourquoi m'avoir laissé pleurer??

Je ne peux t'oublier

Toi que j'ai tant aimé

Chaque jour je ne peux que rêver

À tes bras qui m'ont enlacés.

J'ai couru vers l'immensité

J'ai couru vers l'abîme foncé

Espérant te retrouvé

Mais je fus brûler par la vérité.

Tu m'as laissé

Seul dans cette obscurité

M'as-tu oublié?

Je ne peux que rêver.

Nous nous sommes laissés

Je fus le seul à pleurer

Toi tu ne t'es pas retourné

Tu m'as abandonné...

Oh mon doux démon d'obscurité

Je continurai

À jamais à te rêver

Même si tu m'as oublié...

Je t'ai tant aimé

Je t'aime, c'est la Vérité

Je t'aimerai

Je ne peux t'abandonné.

Mon coeur t'es lié

Chaque battement crié

Me raproche de mon aimé

Dans mon Rêve je vivrai.

j'ai fait ce mini poème en passant à Rei Premièrement publié sur mon skyblog Kai a du laisser Tombé Rei à cause de son grand-père qui l'avait menacé de tuer Son aimé. Bon sa laisse peut-être à désiré, mais bon svp soyez gentils!

Bunny-Je suis en train de me demander si JenJen n'a pas vécu un amour triste ou impossible, pour qu'elle écrive tout ça, et être toujours autant inspiré doit y avoir quelque chose qui cloche!

JenJen-¬¬ Quoi on peut pas écrire sur un sujet qui nous passionne sans nécessairement l'avoir connu??

Bunny-Bin, c'est un sujet assez récurent ¬¬ même killy s'en est apperçut!

JenJen-Bah, j'ai pas connu d'amour impossible.

Kyky-Parce qu'à sait pas c'est quoi aimé!

JenJen-De toute manière, c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour? Un sentiment qui te donne de l'euphorie pour ensuite te faire tombé en enfer.

Soso-O.o oh ma chouette tu veux que je te donne un câlin? Pour pas aimé l'amour c'est triste.

Kyky-Bah on sait pourquoi ses trajets vers l'amour sont difficiles

Rei-Et c'est moi qui écoppe?

JenJen-Ouais! Ohohoh, anyway, tu es maso, pis va pas me dire le contraire!

Rei-comment ça?

JenJen- J'ai retrouvé l'épisode ou tu te bats contre Bryan ¬¬et franchement, tu aurais pu tout laissé tomber, même Max te l'as demander, mais non monsieur décide de retourné se battre contre son tortionnaire. T'as reçu une méga roche dans bide, tu manques te faire déshabillé par Bryan (c'est plate que tu sois pas comme Samourai Jack, t'aurais plus eu de haut, et t'aurais resté en sous-vêtements...oh vision de paradis), tu te fais envoyé une toupie au visage, maisn on monsieur continue. Kai te satisfaisais plus en torture ou quoi?

Rei-tout rouge

JenJen-Ai touché le Jackpot!

Rei-encore plus rouge

Soso-Et ton copain il est dans tout ça?

Kyky-Je l'ai vu, mais sa fait un bon moment

JenJen-Mwhahaha, après sa Rei va pas me dire que t'es pas Maso! Tu es un gros pervers qui aime se faire soumettre.

Rei-Rouge pivoine bon oui ok arrête maintenant!

JenJen- Oh, j'ai le droit de tout te faire maintenant vu que tu aimes ça :P AH le paradis des tortionnaires! oH KAS j'fais avoir besoin de toi pour le torturer :P ¬¬et veux jouer a ton jeux 

Kyky-décourager

Soso- j'avais me coucher

BUnny-elle recommence tranquillement à aimé :P

JenJen-Quoi?

Bunny-rien rien, C,est bien qu'elle reprenne du poil de la bête, je retrouve ma partie sadique dans toute sa grandeur, merci Kas jpeux te donner un calin, car grace à toi j'ai retrouvé ma sadique adorée

Soso-¬¬ tu fais de la préférence!

Kyky-Parce qu'un côté sombra sa se perd plus vite qu'un côté fou Som, toi t la folle

Soso-Et toi la fatiguante!

Kyky-merci

Bunny-On joue aux cartes coupons l'atmosphère pourrie qui étais en train de s'éparpiller

Kyky/Soso-Ouais

JenJen-Moi non, ma aller m'amuser à la cave ¬¬et amené Rei-chan :P

Bunny-ok amuse toi :P, mais fait attention, on veut encore pouvoir utilisé Rei dans notre fic --' alors tue le pas.

JenJen-Na, na, ferais jamais sa

Kyky-Tu l'as déjà tuer

JenJen-ouais mais la fic est pas sur ff,net :P alors on s'en moque, de toute manière, jpeux le ramené des morts grâce à mes pouvoir de nécro ;P

Kyky-ok, eurk, jvais jouer aux cartes salut --'

P.S. j'pense que n'importe qui manquerait un amoureux comme Kai :P voir pic pour comprendre lol)


End file.
